


What To Expect When Emily’s Expecting

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, trans!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Happily, married couple Emily and Lena are expecting their first child. While Emily is docile and relaxed during her pregnancy, her beloved wife tends to worry a bit. (Emilena, Modern AU, Fluff)





	What To Expect When Emily’s Expecting

She was going to be a mother. That was the thought that had passed through Lena Oxton's brain for the past six months.

She and her wife Emily were going to have a child together and Lena was nervous as hell.

Emily was everything to Lena, and being with child made the ginger, younger, Welsh girl more delicate than ever. Her baby bump was large, and she would often feel kicks from the little one inside.

Lena was always worrying about her, wondering if she was exhausting herself out too much. She might have been on maternity leave, but Emily was still moving about without a care in the world.

"Be careful with yourself, Luv," Lena cautioned her one morning as the heavily pregnant woman made her way downstairs.

Emily chuckled. "It's alright, Lena," she comforted her, in that wise, kinder tone of hers.

Ironic, since Emily was two years younger than Lena. She and her had met at a bar one night and hit it off very well. A whirlwind romance later, the two were married, with Lena wearing a very dapper suit on the big day.

From that moment onwards, their love had only grown stronger. One night, they decided it was time to start a family, something that Lena had slightly regretted at this moment, what with her constant concern for her beloved.

Lena sighed, having let her worry for her child get the better of her. She did that too often.

The pregnant girl walked into the kitchen, taking a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Ever since she had become pregnant, Emily constantly drank the fruity liquid, consuming it with every meal.

Lena knew that pregnancy often resulted in strange behaviours from expectant mothers, from new habits, to constantly having different foods than normal.

It was natural, Emily had told her, but even this worried Lena. What if she could get food poisoning or develop some condition due to her new diet? No, that was another pointless worry and Lena pushed it out of her mind.

As Emily sat down at the kitchen table to have her breakfast, her cockney beloved walked up to her, sitting beside her and holding her hand.

Emily smiled. She had gotten very used to Lena's doting over her by this point.

Today, they were going to go shopping for a new cot for their little one. Of course, the child wouldn't be born for at least two more months, but both women wanted to be prepared.

After all, their friends Angela and Fareeha had often told them that the baby would be very hard the first few months, and Lena wanted to make sure the child had everything they needed.

"Ooooh," Emily suddenly groaned, placing a hand on her belly. "Our kid's just said good morning."

"A-are you alright?" Lena asked, slightly concerned and stuttering.

Emily sighed and gave her a loving gaze. "Babe, I'm fine, don't worry. It's just a little kick. This has happened before, remember?"

"I know, I know," Lena responded, looking down. "I care about you, and I want to make sure you and our little one are okay."

"Love, don't worry," Emily told her. "This baby will be fine, you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Lena inquired, wondering where the source of this confidence in Emily came from.

Emily then smiled with pride and said. "Because it was made by you."

Lena then blushed. It was true. The cockney girl was indeed the one who conceived the child. She had been born male but over the years, had realised who she truly was and identified as female, but she had still kept some elements from her former self.

Emily didn't mind this. In fact, she supported it. She knew that Lena was proud to be a transgender lesbian, and honestly, she loved her more for it.

Lena was so confident about herself, but that confidence soon changed once Emily had told Lena she was finally pregnant.

That was when the worrying had started.

Maybe it was brought on by how often Emily had morning sickness, or how much effort went into buying the things that their little one might need.

In moments like this, however, Lena felt relieved. This was her child inside of Emily after all, and if the baby would have an element of herself in them, they would be confident, smiling and happy all the time, just like Lena was before Emily was pregnant.

Emily leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek, giggling slightly. "I'm gonna go take a shower okay?"

"A-Alright," Lena accepted, as Emily made her way up the stairs to their bathroom.

Emily started to make her way up the steps, carrying herself and the baby inside of her very carefully.

As she reached the halfway point, she groaned again in discomfort. "Oh..."

Lena gasped and rushed to her aid. "Emily!" She exclaimed.

"I'm..." Emily breathed softly, trying to keep herself standing upon the steps. "I'm okay."

Lena sighed and held her. "Come on, let me help you up there. I can't have you falling over, can I?"

"I-I can make it," Emily told her, knowing that she would be alright. "The baby just kicked again, that's all.

"No, I need to make sure you both are safe," Lena justified herself, putting her arm on Emily's shoulder.

The cockney girl helped the ginger up the steps, getting her to the bedroom to which their bathroom was attached.

Emily sat on the bed and relaxed herself, but soon felt a growing sensation in her head. She planted her cold hand on her face. "Lena, I feel dizzy."

"Want me to get you some water?" Lena offered.

Emily shook her head. "No, It's fine."

Lena sat by her and held her hand, firmly. She gazed into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as sure can be," Emily said with a slight giggle. "and the baby is sure too."

"Wait?" Lena felt confused. "Can you sense the baby?"

Emily laughed. "No, you dork, it was just an expression."

Lena then felt Emily's baby bump, her hand picking up the warm sensations of her skin, and the soft, moving mass within her womb.

She almost shed a tear. She always did whenever she did this.

She was touching her child, and her child was touching back.

This was a beautiful sensation. This baby wasn't even born yet, and already Lena was in love with it. She partly wanted to take the baby out of Emily and hold it in her arms, but knew that was a silly, but rather cute thought.

Emily smiled. "I think it's a girl, you know?"

"Why a girl?" Lena wondered.

"Well, I once read that if you puke a lot during the pregnancy, it means a baby girl is growing in you."

Lena smirked. "Technically I wasn't born a girl, and yet here I am."

"I know, but... it's just a big unknown for us," Emily admitted. "There's a little child inside of me, and I want the very best for it."

"Me too, love," Lena replied, kissing Emily on the cheek.

Emily sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm picking up your worries."

Lena giggled. She realised now how silly she had been lately, being very overprotective of Emily and their small child inside of her. "Don't worry, love. I guess that's just to be expected when your expecting."

Her wife rolled her eyes. "Really, Lena?"

"What? I thought you liked my corny jokes."

Emily smiled. "I do, very much."

Lena then knelt behind Emily and pressed her hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the other girl.

Emily sighed softly, feeling relaxed, like the weight of the child inside of her was simply non-existent. "Mmmm, Lena, you don't need to do that."

"Oh, I do," Lena replied. "I don't want you worrying about me worrying about you."

"I appreciate that, but the water's gonna soothe me anyway."

"Just making sure," Lena responded, kissing Emily's cheek.

Emily turned around and pressed her lips to Lena's, giving her wife a tender kiss. "I'm grateful love, really. Now... can I go get my shower now?"

Lena smiled. "Sure, but don't use all the hot water."

"I won't," Emily agreed, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

As her pregnant wife walked away, Lena sighed dreamily. She envied Emily sometimes, with her positive outlook and knowing things would be okay.

It was times like this, that Lena was thankful to be her wife and to have someone like her to have and to hold.

"God, I love her," Lena said sapphically, before heading to her own room to get changed. They still had a baby cot to buy today, after all.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's a prompt I've been wanting to do for a while. Val came up with it back when we were writing together, so kinda stored it for a rainy day. Also, this fic is part of a little trade with a good friend of mine on DeviantArt named Darkie4Eva, so if you're on the site anytime soon, look her up. She does a lot of cute yuri.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the cuteness and I'll see you next time!


End file.
